starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Castillo Takodana
El Castillo Takodana,Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide también conocido como el castillo de Maz Kanata, o simplemente como el castillo de Maz,Star Wars Battlefront II estaba ubicado en el planeta Takodana en la orilla del Lago Nymeve y era propiedad de la pirata Maz Kanata hasta alrededor de los treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor. Tenía una sala principal y albergaba viajeros y contrabandistas, entre otros. Tenía rejillas de sensores y equipo avanzado de comunicaciones y se rumoreaba que había sido un campo de batalla entre los Jedi y los Sith. Fue destruido cuando la Primera Orden atacó el castillo en un intento de capturar al droide BB-8. Antes de la Batalla de Takodana, un grupo de músicos compuesto por Sudswater Dillifay Glon, Infrablue Zedbeddy Coggins, Ubert Quaril y Taybin Ralorsa tocaron allí. Todos eran bienvenidos en el castillo de Maz Kanata siempre que siguieran las reglas, que no requerían violencia de ningún tipo. Como tal, el castillo vio visitantes de todas las formas de vida, que generalmente podían mezclarse sin temor a ser atacados. Kanata hizo cumplir estrictamente las reglas personalmente con la ayuda de la antigua droide «Emmie» y a quienes las violaban se les prohibía realizar más visitas.Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida Con este fin, los visitantes del castillo fueron recibidos con un letrero que decía «''Todos son bienvenidos (no pelear)».Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' Esto también significaba que incluso aquellos que estaban en serios problemas, como tener una recompensa por su cabeza, podría encontrar refugio en el castillo. Sin embargo, a esas personas solo se les otorgaría una noche gratis de comida, agua y refugio, después de lo cual tendrían que pagar una tarifa elevada si deseaban quedarse. El jardinero del castillo fue HURID-327. El castillo fue ocupado una vez por los Jedi y sus catacumbas contenían tumbas de Caballeros Jedi.Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded Entre bastidores thumb|left|300px|Una foto entre bastidores de Annie Leibovitz de un grupo de personajes en el castillo. El Castillo Takodana apareció por primera vez en la película de 2015 [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]. Se reveló por primera vez en un artículo exclusivo de ''Vanity Fair'' en mayo de 2015, que incluía fotos de Annie Leibovitz. Las imágenes mostraban uno de los escenarios utilizados para el castillo y una serie de personajes humanos, droides y alienígenas. En El Despertar de la Fuerza, el exterior del castillo presenta numerosas banderas, incluida una que representa el logotipo de la Legión 501 del mundo real. Entre el lanzamiento de los avances que mostraban el exterior del castillo y el corte final de la película, se modificaron varias de las banderas reduciendo significativamente el número de referencias. En Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios, dentro de los aposentos de Maz hay el cartel de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] colgado en una de sus paredes.Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios Al acercarse al castillo, el Halcón Milenario vuela sobre Derwentwater, en el Distrito de los Lagos en el noroeste de Inglaterra, Reino Unido. Apariciones *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''A Call for Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' * *''Pirate's Price'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' * Fuentes *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' * *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' * *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Bases piratas Categoría:Castillos Categoría:Lugares de Takodana